


Orders to Celebrate

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets some not-quite-legitimate orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/gifts).



> written as a (very late) birthday present for "justanotherjen"/"jennickels"

Sam stared at the envelope for a full minute, just standing in the hallway outside her lab.

It might have seemed like something professional— standard cheap white paper, _Maj. S. Carter_ typed dead-center— if it hadn’t been fixed to her lab door with a large smiley-face sticker. The paper inside was equally standard, cheap and white, printed with an equally professional-seeming message:

_Attn. Maj. S. Carter,_

_You are henceforth ordered to report to the personal residence of Col. J. O’Neill at 14:30 hrs. on the afternoon of December 29th. You are not required to bring anything— supplies and equipment will be provided. Further orders will be issued when you arrive at the abovementioned location, no further information will be available until that time._

_Signed,  
Dr. D. Jackson_

Sam started laughing, even before she spotted the note on the bottom, in Jack’s unmistakable scrawl, _Danny thinks this is clever, couldn’t stop him. Wear something flannel, Carter, we’re cooking outdoors._

She let herself into the lab, still giggling softly, and tucked the ‘official’ letter into the frame of her white board for safekeeping. Sam had almost forgotten that her birthday was coming up, lost as it usually was in the rush of the Christmas season— and now, at the SGC, typically an interplanetary crisis or two— but it looked like her team had remembered, and gone to the trouble of planning some sort of top-secret celebration.

And late on the night of the twenty-ninth, after grilling steaks on Jack’s deck while their breath condensed into puffs of cloud, after a huge chocolate cake with a flatteringly incorrect number of candles, after birthday carols invented by a tipsy Daniel replacing ‘Merry Christmas’ with ‘Happy Birthday’ even when it didn’t fit the song, Sam tumbled into bed, another year older and happier for it.

THE END


End file.
